


Mature Enough For You?

by Wonky_Writer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of kissing, Aunt May mentioned, Blow Jobs, But that's temporary, Claustrophobia, Cliche, College Student Peter, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool shoots himself basically, Depression, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new to this, Let me know if I need to add tags, Loss of Powers, M/M, Needles, Peter is 21, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Thanos mentioned, Triggers, Weasel is mentioned, based off comic Spider-Man, but not really, kind of, ratings change, references to Tom Holland's Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonky_Writer/pseuds/Wonky_Writer
Summary: Summer break is here, and without Ned to keep him company, Peter Parker is ready to get back in the swing of things...literally. However, he can't convince the Avengers to let him tag along for any missions. Will he always be a little kid from Queens to them? Frustrated, Peter turns to his long time patrol partner, Deadpool, to get some action (again...literally). The two take on a S.H.I.E.L.D mission together, but Peter soon discovers it’s much more than he bargained for.





	1. Back in the Swing of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wrote this for my friend. She challenged me to write a 4 chapter Spideypool fanfic where the rating changes for each chapter. So... the first chapter is G, second is T, third is M, last is E...you get the point right? I've never written Smut before in my life and...the last chapter was by far the hardest one to conquer. Sorry if it's terrible.) I guess you can say this is technically PWP...or not, I'm not entirely sure anymore.

“Was Mr. Lee's class your favorite this semester?” Peter read the last question of the test over again. It was the last day of finals, the last day of the Spring semester, the last test of the day. He had read and answered over three hundred questions this morning alone, and yet it was this gag question that he couldn't seem to focus on. He read the text another time, but his mind was elsewhere.

He hadn't been on patrol all week...all month even. Two years ago when he first enrolled at Empire State University, he had made a horrible attempt at juggling his classes, his part time job at the Daily Bugle, and being Spider-Man. Aunt May had tried to talk him into hanging up the suit for just a little bit, but he had insisted. However, after failing his first mathematics test, he knew something had to be dropped from his schedule. His job at the Daily Bugle is what kept the water running in his apartment, so, all be it reluctantly, he had temporarily stuffed his suit in the box under his bed next to where he kept the Iron Spider. Hero work would have to wait.

And it wasn't like he completely ditched his life as the famous web slinger. Whenever school work was light or he had a free weekend, he would don the red and blue spandex and swing around New York, kicking ass and taking names. Then finals month came along, and he found himself swamped in last minute presentations and test prep. Summer break was the bright horizon that shone beyond the shadows of his school life, and once he was there, then he could be Spider-Man once again.

So to say he was excited was an understatement. He was itching to make it home and dump his back pack in the closet until Fall semester. If only he could focus enough to answer this last question.

“Five minutes left!” Mr. Lee shouted across the spacious lecture room. Peter's attention snapped back to his test paper and he quickly colored the box for “yes”.

“Summer has officially started.” He thought to himself, smirking as he practically leapt from his chair, grabbing his bag and test paper. He darted across the room, blue converse squeaking on the white tiles. He smacked his test face down on the pile next to Lee's desk and rushed for the door, waving goodbye to his teacher.

“Have a productive summer, Parker.” Lee called after him. Peter raced down the hall and out into the courtyard where students were casually strolling around campus. Unlike the others, Peter wasn't sticking around to have one last chat with his class mates before going off for the summer. He had plans and they started the moment he got home.

Despite his rush to make it back to his apartment and become Spider-Man again, he stopped in his tracks when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He retrieved the small piece of technology and flipped over to his messages just as he reached the public bus station.

 

 **Ned:**  
R u sure you don't want to come?

 

Peter couldn't help the small smile that tugged on his face. Ned had been nagging him all semester about tagging along for his family's planned summer trip to Hawaii. Despite how tempting the offer was, Peter told himself he couldn't do that to New York. It was unfair of him to keep Spider-Man away from them any longer just so he could enjoy the tropical waters of the paradise islands. He let out a reluctant sigh, boarding the bus and tapping out a quick reply to Ned.

 

 **Peter:**  
Sorry Ned. You know I got plans :-/ 

 

 **Ned:**  
Yeah yeah, super hero work and all that.  
Dude. Just imagine. If u came with me, u could totally land some exotic babe.

 

Peter swallowed the laugh that threatened to break loose, he wasn't about to draw unwanted attention to himself on the public bus. Instead, he opted for a snort and quickly replied.

 

 **Peter:**  
I'll leave them for u.

 

 **Ned:**  
Whatever. If u stay behind, u better do someone interesting and tell me about it later.  
…  
SOMETHING!  
I meant “Do SOMETHING interesting.”  
Not “someone.”  
Stupid auto correct.

 

 **Peter:**  
XD

 

 **Ned:**  
Whatever. Be safe Peter.

 

Peter's phone died just as the bus reached his stop and he made the quick trek up to his apartment building. He hated that Ned was leaving for the whole summer. Sure he would be busy with his job at the Daily Bugle and his hero work, but he had hoped to fit in some time to see his high school besty.

It was lonely, living in an apartment by yourself at the ripe age of 21. Aunt May was back in Queens, while he had moved to lower Manhattan to be closer to the university. Besides MJ and Ned, Peter didn't really talk to anyone else from high school. MJ was currently preoccupied with her new boyfriend, which meant she had less time for Ned and Peter. At first, Peter hadn't been one to complain, with school cramming his schedule he was too busy to hang. However, on the rare occasion that he had absolutely nothing to do and absolutely no one to keep him company, he would find himself lonely in his small empty apartment. It was then he would don the suit and become the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Spider-Man wasn't lonely, Spider-Man saved lives, Spider-Man knew the avengers...Spider-Man had Wade.

Peter practically broke his apartment door down as he jammed the key into the lock and stormed into his cramped living space. He chucked his backpack onto his tattered couch and kicked off his converse leaving them by the door. Usually he would crash on the sofa after a long day at college, but not today. He raced for his bedroom, tumbling onto the floor and pulled an old Nike shoe box out from under his bed. Within a minute he had stripped down and suited up in the familiar red and blue spandex.

A tingle of excitement rattled his spine as he slipped the mask over his wavy brown locks. He recalled the last time he had been in uniform, the last time he saw his occasional patrol partner, Deadpool. The mercenary had proven to be entertaining crime fighting company. Even though he wasn't aware of Spider-Man's true identity, he was always willing to listen to the college student vent when he'd had a particularly rough day. Wade didn't know it, but he filled the lonely void in Peter Parker that not even Spider-Man could make go away.

Peter took one last look around his empty apartment and swallowed that creeping feeling of being simply and utterly alone. The lights were off to save money and the room was scattered with his clothes. He had no reason to clean, no visitors ever came to his humble apartment. He was tempted, oh so tempted to run to his phone, plug it in and tell Ned to wait for him. If he stayed another moment in the quiet room, then he surely would have. Instead, he zipped over to his window and yanked it open so quick the glass shivered.

Without hesitation, he slipped out of his apartment and scaled up the wall into the shadows of the side alley.

“Chill out, it's not the end of the world,” he muttered to himself, “I've lived alone for almost two years now. What is one summer without Ned?” He reached the roof of his apartment and took a moment to look out at the rest of Manhattan.

“I'm Spider-Man...” he reminded himself, trying to raise his own spirits. Peter Parker may be absolutely alone, but with the suit...a whole new world opened up to him. He smiled, eager to meet up with Deadpool. He definitely had not been thinking about it all day. It had been months since he last saw the “merc with a mouth”, no doubt Wade was wondering what happened to the webbed wonder. However, before he could catch up with the red and black clad anti-hero, he had to visit Tony.

Peter had decided that he was ready for something more. He was prepared to take on that spot with the Avengers Tony had offered him back when he was just a high school student. He had spent years patrolling, but now, after taking down the Vulture, Mysterio, and helping to save Earth from Thanos, he was yearning to put his skills to better use.

Determined to have a great summer, and have an awesome story to tell Ned when he returned, Spider-Man leapt from the edge of his apartment building and swung off through the street. The speed of his fall had his heart rising in his chest, wind wisping around him. He felt light, like a feather carried by a gentle breeze. All his worries were carried away as he plummeted towards the pavement bellow, only to string a web and fling himself back up at the very last second. He may have been out of practice, but it didn't show. His spider sense was always there, telling him exactly when to spin a web. He had missed the tingle of adrenaline it sent through him, there was absolutely nothing exciting about being Peter Parker. And maybe there used to be. Maybe he could have been able to hype himself up about school parties and summer vacation, but not anymore, not since his fight with the Vulture.

This was why he was currently swinging his way upstate towards the Avenger's base. He needed to fill that soul eating void with something, and he hoped fighting some baddies would be just what he needed.

It took the hero nearly two hours to reach Avengers Base, but he wasn't tired in the least. Hungry maybe, but definitely not tired, he had discovered having enhanced human abilities will do that to you.

Peter was greeted at the door by Vision, the base's watch dog of sorts.

“Good afternoon, Spider-Man.” the AI, (Cyborg? Robot? Magical computer? Peter wasn't sure) said. Peter smiled, then quickly reminded himself nobody could see that with his mask on.

“Uh, hi Vision. How's it hangin?” Peter stepped inside the base, following the Avenger to a spacious sitting area.

“Very good. And how have you been in your endeavors?” Vision asked. Peter chuckled, plopping down on a leather love seat.

“Fine I guess. Is Tony around?” He cut to the point. Talking with Vision wasn't the funnest pass time.

“Mr. Stark is out at the moment. He will be returning shortly.” Vision said, hovering near the glass wall, no doubt scanning the area for any signs of a threat. “Is there something I can help you with instead?” Peter doubted that vision could help him with getting a mission, he wasn't exactly in charge.

“Nah that's alright, I'll just wait for Tony.” And wait he did. After thirty minutes had passed, Vision had floated off to another side of the base, leaving Peter with his own thoughts. He found himself staring at the tall open ceilings and wide spacious floor plan. It made his apartment look like a broom closet and made him feel...small. He had thought the tight confines of his dark living space was as depressing as things could get, but the sheer magnitude of the empty base was enough to leave Peter feeling like he was alone in the world. This place was supposed to be crawling with people.

Just as Peter's mind was starting to slip back to the crystal water of the beach Ned would be spending his summer on, Peter's spider sense buzzed dully in the back of his mind. He snapped his attention up, listening to the clatter of boots on marble tile. Someone was running towards him. Knowing he wasn't in any real danger, Peter sat up, watching the entrance with curiosity. Black Widow raced into the sitting area, clad in her black suit, looking as if she was ready to throw hands. Her eye's snapped to Peter for a brief second, acknowledging him with a friendly nod.

“Vision!” She shouted, her voice echoing through the wide room. Said Avenger emerged through the wall like the ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Come and Peter was all at once thankful he had declined Tony's offer to live at the base. Vision was bound to give him nightmares.

“Yes Natasha?”

“Gather up Banner and whoever else is here. Fury just contacted me about some sort of mutate monster coming out of the ocean off the Florida Panhandle.” She explained, double checking her tool belt. Peter immediately jumped from his chair eager to help. Natasha glanced up, frowning when she saw the Spider-Man walking towards her.

“Uh...I know I said “whoever is here” but maybe you should hang back for this one?” She folded her arms, grounding herself firmly. Peter paused, he couldn't help the feeling of offense that washed over him.

“Don't you want all the help you can get?” He asked, hands on his hips. Natasha let out an exasperated sigh, this wasn't something she was willing to argue about.  
“Look, Spider-Man, I'm going to put this as lightly as possible. You're a valuable asset to the future of this team, Tony has made that very clear to us. We aren't willing to risk your safety over something that we can handle. This...this isn't like Thanos, we aren't in a desperate situation. You need to stay behind and deal with things more your level of urgency. You'll have your time kid, just not yet.” She explained.

Peter's arms fell, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and from Black Widow no less. His mouth hung agape, his mind failing to come up with a coherent response. Kid? She had called him kid...he wasn't a kid.

“I-I'm Spider- _MAN_...” Was all he managed to say, but it went unheard as Vision returned and explained the team was ready to go. Natasha raced after the AI and again Peter was left alone in the base. He could feel his courage crumpling away and the uncertainty he had as Peter Parker was starting to slip back in, despite the Spider-Man suit that currently clung to him. He heard the Avenger's air craft start up and soon it took off out into the cloudless sky. Peter stood by the glass walls, watching as a car slid up the drive. It was Tony, he was sure of it, but his excitement to talk with the Iron Man had vanished.

He had the sinking feeling that his response to Spider-Man's request for dangerous hero work would be similar to Natasha's, if not worse. Peter tried to sound enthusiastic when Tony stepped into the living area, Happy not far behind him.

“Peter! What are you doing all the way up here? Isn't today a school day?” He asked but smiled anyways, always happy to see the web slinger.

“Today was the last day of Spring semester, I'm on summer break now.” Peter explained. “Hey Happy.” He waved to the body guard who grumped and walked off to the far corner of the room.

“Jumping right back into the suit huh? I get it. Sorry the rest of the gang is out, something about monsters and Florida. Seems you just missed them. I'm actually about to suit up and head out there myself.” He strolled off towards the sleeping quarters, Peter close behind him.

“Ah, about that. I-uhm...Maybe I could tag along? It's just that, I figured, seeing as I'm older now and more experienced that I could-” his mouth snapped shut when Tony spun around to face him, brows furrowed together. The Iron man pulled a high tech phone like device from his pocket, holding it up in front of his face.

“Friday, pull up whatever you've got on whatever is happening off the Panhandle.” He instructed.

“Of course sir.” Friday quickly sent up several video projections that filled the space between the two heroes. Peter felt his chances slipping away as some massive grotesque monster lurked from the ocean, smashing buildings and civilians as it made it's way onto land. Tony raised a brow as the creature crushed a tank under one foot while simultaneously snapping a helicopter between it's jaws. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short as the creature suddenly got attacked by Hulk who had leapt from the Avenger's air craft. The monster spun around quickly, smacking the Hulk with his massive tail, sending the giant green Avenger out into the sea.

“Yeah. Nope.” Tony frowned, shutting off his phone's display and slipping it back into his pocket.

“Oh, come on Tony. You can't tell me you guys can't use the help.” He huffed, arms spread wide with exasperation. Tony's lips pressed into a tight scowl, twisting a device hooked to his watch.

“Look, kid...”

“I'm not a kid.” Peter corrected him. Tony raised a brow, glaring before finishing.

“Ok “Spider-Man”, 21 is hardly an adult. I'm not letting you swing out to fight this...thing, did you see how is back handed the Hulk? You trying to tell me you're stronger than the Incredible Hulk?”

“No! That's not what- I just, want to help. I've been doing patrols for years. I'm ready to do something else, something...important.” He winced at his own words, that hadn't come out right.

“Important? What happened to “helping the little guy”? Is stopping a mugging not important enough for you?” Peter could hear the condemnation lacing Tony's voice.

“No no, I was only, I just...I want to really help you know.” He couldn't quite explain what it was he wanted to say.

“And you have. You took down the Vulture and Mysterio.” Tony shrugged.

“Yeah but, you guys do stuff life that all the time. I just thought I was ready for more you know? I mean, I even helped with Thanos and-” he paused, noticing how Tony tensed at the mention of the purple titan's name. Yup, he had screwed up now. Tony gritted his teeth, reaching a new level of overprotective.

“No. The answer is no!” He turned to walk down the hall. Peter grumbled with frustration. He had been waiting for two whole years to get back out there, to get back into real hero work, and now they wouldn't let him?

“I'm not a kid anymore Tony. I'm just as capable as any of the Avenger's, and I just want the chance to prove it to you.” He was pleading now.

“So this is about your ego now?” Tony shot a glare behind him.

“What? No!”

“Peter, I'm not putting you in harms way just because you feel the need to have some heroic battle. We, the Avengers, go out and fight the dangerous stuff. You, Spider-Man, protect people from other...people. What you do is great, you still save lives, just without the alien invasion. You stick to the small things, we'll stick to the...Avenger sized problems.” Tony huffed.

Peter's fists clenched, couldn't anything go right? What he had hoped to be an eventful summer was lining up to be downright awful.

“But...can't I just..” All at once, pieces of Tony's suit came flying around the corner, attaching to his body as he whirled around to face the younger hero. For a split second Tony's face was the only thing not covered by the suit and he could see the resolve of an angry father glinting in his eye. Then the front of his mask was attaching and all he saw was the cold stare of the Iron Man suit as Tony's voice filtered through it.

“No. This conversation is over.” Within a second Iron Man was out the door, flying off to the Panhandle to join the rest of the Avengers, leaving Peter standing angry and hurt in the empty base.

Peter didn't waste another minute of his summer at the Avenger's base and hurried outside to web his way back to Manhattan. He spent the whole trip fuming under the mask. It was clear to Peter that no matter how old he got, the Avenger's would always view him as a kid. He could be going on forty and they would probably still insist on keeping him pinned in New York. If he wanted to do something big, take on a real mission, he would have to go elsewhere to get it.

Spider-Man swooped onto the top of the Marriott Inn just as the sun was dipping over the skyline, casting long shadows out over the city bellow. Carefully he plopped himself down onto the edge of the tall building, letting his feet dangle out into the air, at least thirty stories high. Down across the street was a familiar taco truck, one he had been to often, but never alone. It was Deadpool's favorite, and if Peter remembered correctly, today was Taco Tuesday, as Wade like to call it.

No matter how many times he tried, he had never been able to find the mercenary, but Deadpool seemed to have no problem keeping tabs on him. If he wanted to see the red and black clad anti hero, all he had to do was wait. He made sure he was sitting close enough to the edge so that if someone was really looking, they could easily spot him.

Peter sighed, watching the Taco truck longingly, scanning the crowd for the famous Deadpool. He snickered to himself, imagining the merc's reaction when he saw his “baby boy” for the first time in months. Had it really been that long? The two used to go on patrol together almost regularly, it was like clock work. Although it hadn't been like that at first, Spider-Man had eventually warmed up to the loud mouthed anti hero and grew to enjoy his company. Deadpool, however, had made his adoration for the spider themed hero very clear right from the start. His constant flirting and barrage of nicknames had never ceased to annoy Peter. But now it had been months, months without that distracting flow of praise and pick up lines, and Peter was starting to miss it.

Anticipation got his heart pounding, making him swing his legs playfully. He imagined he resembled a gitty school girl, waiting patiently outside her crush's classroom.

“Crush...” He muttered to himself. Was that what this was? Was he crushing on Deadpool? Sure he missed him, but would he go as far as to call it a crush? Probably not.  
“I'm just missing Ned.” He convinced himself. He hadn't actually hung out with anyone all school year, and he was missing the social interactions between friends. He was lonely, that's why his palms were sweating as he waited for Deadpool, he was excited to see a friend.

What was a playful tingle soon turned into a wave of disappointment as the sun went down completely and the city lit up with artificial light, blocking out the stars above. He had been sitting on top of the Marriott, unmoving, for almost two hours. It was way past the time they used to meet for patrols. Maybe Deadpool had stopped coming to their usual meet up after Peter ditched hero work without so much as an explanation. The thought made Peter's shoulders droop, a long sigh escaping him. He couldn't blame the mercenary, if he had been in the same situation, he would have stopped waiting.

“Probably thinks I got tired of him.” Peter grumbled, realizing that maybe he should have done something, left a note perhaps...anything to let his patrol partner know he was taking a break for school. But that would mean giving away personal information about himself, and that wasn't something he was ready to do, not yet.

Peter was beginning to feel that all too familiar loneliness, the same that hit him when Ned announced he was going off to Hawaii for the summer. MJ and Ned were busy, the Avengers wanted him to keep out of their business...and now Wade, who knew where he had gone. Accepting the fact that his summer was turning into a real let down, he stood. He was so caught up in his moping he didn't notice the faint tingle of his spider sense warning him of a nearing presence.

“Time square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true-” the sudden echo of someone singing reached Peter's ears, and he spun on his heel, catching the rest of the song just as he tripped backwards off the edge of the building. “Oh, it's what you do to me.”

Quickly Peter grabbed the side of the roof, clinging to it as he crawled back up to peer over the edge cautiously. A smile spread under his mask when he eyed Deadpool striding over the roof to where he had been standing before he clumsily slipped.

“Falling for me already?” The merc grinned, reaching a hand out to pull him back onto the safety of the roof. After assuming Deadpool wouldn't show, he couldn't help the joy that warmly slipped through him. Deadpool stood in front of Peter, the eyes of his mask widening comically, as if he was taking in every inch of the hero before him.

“I know they say absence makes the heart grow fonder...but damn Spidey.” His voice finally broke the silence and Peter was all at once grateful for the mask covering the blush that was no doubt spreading over his cheeks.  
  
“Where you been baby boy?” Yup, he was definitely blushing now.

“Can't you just be normal for one second.” Peter laughed, placing his hands on his hips in mock annoyance. The two of them shared a heartfelt chuckle, relaxing the atmosphere around them. It was as if a day hadn't passed, Peter imagined, and they were right back in the swing of things. Deadpool would flirt like he always did, Spider-Man would reply with snarky comments and a playful cold shoulder, then Deadpool would ask to team up and they would patrol together. It was all the same, except this time...

Peter took a step closer to the merc, letting a sense of seriousness drift into his words.

“Wade, I want to team up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this was the G rated chapter. Next will be T.


	2. Day Dream Believer and a Homecoming Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter decide to team up, but both of them find there's a bit of sexual tension they're keeping bubbled deep down. Who will succumb to their urges first? (This is the T rated chapter)

It was odd, Peter thought, how he could clearly see the merc's expression through the material of his mask. He watched as a happy grin stretched over the red fabric and the white eyes narrowed as his cheeks pressed up into them. Yup, definitely odd...but it was also nice.

“I'd love to patrol with you Spidey. It feels like it's been ages. I was starting to think I had finally scared you off.” His smile turned sorrowful for a moment, but it didn't go unnoticed by Peter. Before he even had time to figure out why Deadpool suddenly looked so down trodden, he had stepped closer and placed an encouraging hand on the anti-hero's shoulder.

“Deadpool...I don't want to patrol.” He said. Deadpool's eyes widened, turning his head to stare at the hand resting on his shoulder. He looked as if a cartoon bird had landed on him in order to tell him he was secretly a Disney princess.

“Wait...you don't want to patrol?” He suddenly snapped out of the trance Peter's touch had momentarily placed him in. An expression of confusion passed over him.

“No. I...I want to....you and me. Maybe we could-” He paused, noticing how Deadpool's shoulder started to shake under his hand as if he had come down with a case of the chills. The merc's hands fumbled together and he stared down at Spider-Man, eyes of the mask big round white orbs, anticipating what the hero was about to say. Peter felt his heart jump in his chest and quickly yanked his hand away, blurting out,

“Do a mission! I want to help you do one of those missions that S.H.I.E.L.D gives you. The kind that Fury thinks are so dangerous that he has to send someone who literally can't die.” He took a step back, uncertain how the mercenary would react to the request. He hadn't even thought Deadpool would deny him something as simple as teaming up on a mission, but he was suddenly bombarded with doubt. He had even admitted it himself, these missions were super dangerous, too dangerous for mortals like Iron Man and Black Widow. If Deadpool really cared about Spider-Man, like his constant flirting insisted, would he really want the web slinger going on said missions?

Peter watched as Deadpool seemed to go through a mix of confusion before opening his mouth to reply.

“You want to go on...one of MY missions...with ME?” He jabbed a finger at himself. Peter quickly nodded.

“Baby boy...are you sure? You're right about them being dangero-”

“I know they're dangerous, but I'm ready for something more.” Peter confessed.

“What do you mean?” Deadpool asked, folding his arms. Peter recognized that look, it was the same one Natasha gave him when he offered to help with the mission. He frowned at the sting rippling through his chest, feeling an on-coming rejection. Why was it harder this time? His request had been denied by Black Widow and Iron Man in one day, why would hearing it from Deadpool make it somehow...worse? He suddenly regretted asking the mercenary, and took another step back, hugging his arms close. The action didn't go unnoticed by the anti-hero.

“I...well it's just that. I've been patrolling for years. I love it don't get me wrong, but I feel like I can be doing so much more-”

“You are very talented.” Deadpool noted.

“I started patrolling when I was fifteen, I'm 21 now. I'm an adult-”

“That's for sure.”

“-and I'm still doing the hero work of a child. I feel like it's almost irresponsible to continue to only patrol when I can be helping with...bigger issues. I'm not the youngest hero out there anymore. Let them step up and do what I used to do, and let me have bigger responsibilities. I asked the Avengers if I could tag along on a mission with them. Tony refused to let me. He wants me to stick to “helping the little guy”. It's not like I don't want to help the little guy anymore, but sometimes the little guy has big problems! I can help with those big problems now!” He swung his arm at the air with annoyance. When he was done he covered the wide eyes of his mask and let out a sharp sigh.

“I'm sorry I asked and put you in this situation. I understand if you don't want me to go on a mission with you. Your missions are more intense than the Avenger's. It's just...I don't know who else to ask. Wade...you're all I've got left.” He explained. Peter didn't feel bad using the ace up his sleeve, pleading and calling the mercenary by his real name.

Deadpool's arms loosened, falling to his side, he could tell Spider-Man was distressed, and it broke his heart. There was no way he could say no to his favorite hero. He would die for Spidey over and over again if it meant keeping a smile on that precious face...whatever his face looked like. However, was he willing to risk the hero's safety just to please him? It was true his missions were on the dangerous side and he hardly ever got out of them without some sort of vital injury. But Spider-Man was upset and clearly feeling rejected by the other hero's, not to mention he had used Deadpool's real name.

He looked up to Spider-Man one more time and his mind was made up for him when he saw how his head was hanging all down trodden like.

“Give me a second to think of what missions would work well with a tag along.” He said, reminding himself that no matter what happened, not a scratch would befall the hero. Spider-Man immediately perked up, watching as he paced back and forth over the roof. After a moment or two of silence, Peter spoke up again.

“Surely you can think of something for us to do together.” He was glad Wade had agreed, but he was starting to think the mercenary didn't really have any missions at all.

“Oh, I can think of a LOT of things we could do together.” Deadpool turned, winking in a joking manor. Peter gasped, caught off guard. He searched for a witty come back to put the mercenary in his place, but for once he was drawing blanks. Why in the world did the pick up line have him so flustered? It wasn't even that good.

“Deadpool, cut it-”

“Each other, specifically.” Deadpool elaborated, as if it hadn't been clear enough already.

“Oh my god.” Peter face palmed, giving up on a snappy retort. He would let the mercenary have this one. “So do you have a mission or...?”

“Yeah. I've been working on this one for a few days now but I haven't been able to finish it.” Wade finally stopped his pacing, watching as Peter perked up.

“Yes. Can I help!? What is it? What can I do?” He stepped closer, smile evident by the cheery tone in his voice.

“Calm down baby boy. We'll go to my place and I'll give you all the details there.” Wade chuckled, gesturing for the hero to follow him towards the fire escape. Peter didn't follow, instead he charged for Deadpool once his back was turned, wrapping his arm around the mercenary's waist. Wade let out a startled yelp as he found himself roughly pulled off the roof and hurtling through the air towards the hard pavement bellow.

“What the hell Spidey!!” Deadpool shrieked, clinging tightly to Spider-Man's shoulders as they free fell off the Marriott. Spider-Man couldn't help the amused laugh that seeped out of his mask. This would be payback for all the unnecessary flirting. Quickly he shot a web to the top of the neighboring building. He nimbly swooped over the street before sending himself into a back flip after releasing the web and flinging Deadpool into the air above him.

“Holy crap!” Deadpool screamed, arms grasping at nothing. Skilfully Peter shot another web and caught the mercenary by the ankle, carrying him upside down like a large sack of potatoes.

“Which way?” Peter called, glancing bellow to see Deadpool holding a hand over his eyes. Deadpool didn't answer and simply pointed towards a far off building. Peter nodded, twisting his hips to change the direction of their movement. He tossed the mercenary up again, catching him on his back this time so he clung to Spidey like an oversized backpack.

“Hold on.” He instructed. Wade replied with a miserable groan, and Peter wondered if maybe he had overdone it. However, that didn't stop him from doing as many arial stunts as possible with Deadpool gripped to him for dear life. The mercenary was uncharacteristically quiet while he was spun and cart wheeled over the buildings of Manhattan.

Although Wade was suffering from mild motion sickness, he figured he might as well make the most of it. It wasn't like Spider-Man would fling just anybody around the city. The thought made him feel special and he quickly buried his face in the back of Spidey's neck. He inhaled sharply, taking in the familiar scent of fabric softener and cheap coffee that drifted from the hero's suit. He had caught the lingering smell before whenever Spidey stood particularly close to him on a windy day. But now his senses were shot full of Spider-Man and he imagined he had not, or ever would, get this close to the hero again.

He knew if Spider-Man could read his mind than he would probably shake him off and let him drop with a splat to the pavement, stories bellow. Thankfully that was not one of the powers that came with being bit by a radioactive spider, so Wade let his mind wonder. He pushed back the nausea and focused on the way his body was pressed tight to Spider-Man's back. He could feel the hero moving beneath him as he swung to shoot another web. The spandex really didn't leave much to Wade's imagination and he let his grip tighten around Spidey, feeling his shoulder blades pressing into his chest.

“Like spooning in the air!” Deadpool thought to himself. Or maybe he had said it out loud, he wasn't sure, but there was no response from Spider-Man so he figured he was still safe. He pictured Spidey, back curled against him, skin to skin instead of leather to spandex, tangled under the mercenary's sheets. He would let his head rest in the crook of his baby boy's shoulder and drift asleep to the faint smell of fabric softener, coffee...and sweat. Deffintely some sweat mixed in there.

“In my head, I see you all over me. In my head you fulfill my fantasy.” He snickered. Wade almost lost himself in the vivd scene playing out in his mind. It felt so real as long as his eyes were closed, face pressed against the hero's neck just breathing him in. He would have been able to continue his imagining if it wasn't for the quiet yawn, followed by a contented sigh that escaped from Spider-Man.

Deadpool's eyes shot open, cursing at himself for getting so lost in his thoughts that just the sound of the hero yawning while he pictured him curled up in his own bed was enough to send blood rushing to his lower region. He huffed in irritation, loosening his grip on Spidey and pivoting his hips away. As amazing as his fantasy had been, it wasn't worth the hard on that would no doubt be felt by Spider-Man, who would in turn probably never talk to the mercenary again.

“It's not like I really stand a chance anyways,” he thought, “he'd vomit if he ever even saw me take the mask off.” Accepting that clinging to Spidey's back while they traveled by web was as physically close as he'd ever get to the hero, he quickly thought up other things to kill his semi. In the end, it was the image of Weasel sprawled over his bed instead of Spidey that had him nearly gagging and losing all sense of arousal.

“I was thinking about me, thinking about us and what we gonna be. Opened my eyes -yeah- it was only just a dream.” Deadpool hummed quietly, trying not to let disappointment get to him. He allowed the song to play out in his head until he saw his apartment building and pointed it out to Spidey.

There trip across town was a short one thanks to Spider-Man's webs. The hero landed nimbly in an alley right next to a beet up brick building with a rickety fire escape hanging off the wall. Peter felt Wade's grasp loosen as he let himself slide off the hero's back, feet resting on the dirty street. Peter fought off a chuckle when he turned to face the mercenary, amused at the way he clutched his gut as if he could just hurl at any moment. Peter smirked, pleased with himself. He sauntered closer to Deadpool, reaching up to pat the side of the red and black mask. Wade stilled under the gentle touch pressed to his cheek, whites of the mask widening. Fully aware of the effect this would probably leave on the merc, Peter leaned closer, face just inches away from Deadpool's ear.

“That's what you get for the constant flirting and pick up lines.” He whispered, tone low and threatening. As he pulled his head away, he let the mouth of his mask press ever so slightly to Deadpool's jaw. It was hardly a kiss, but the mercenary hadn't overlooked the tiny notion. Deadpool held back a moan, feeling a tingle shiver from his ear all the way down his spine, threatening to re-kindle that arousing flame that lingered in his lower abdomen. He pressed his palm harder against his gut, trying his darnedest not to curl in on himself. Spider-Man stepped back with an amused snort, hands on his hips as if admiring his work. That would show the mercenary not to tease him so often with distracting flirtations.

“So...if I flirt with you...I get to swing with you?” Deadpool looked up, crooked smile stretching over his mask. Peter threw his hands in the air, grumbling loudly.

“I can't win this game! How do you even- never mind.” He rolled his eyes and let his arms cross to show his frustration. He gave up trying to faze the mercenary. He followed Wade to the front of the apartments, not speaking as the mercenary held the front door open. Immediately Spider-Man regretted his bold action back in the alley, he hadn't thought it through at all. Wade hadn't commented on it and Peter fretted that perhaps he had overstepped a boundary. Sure the mercenary wasn't shy with his pick up lines and adoration of the hero's “perfect ass”, but he had never gone farther than words and winks. Now that Peter thought about it, Deadpool had never once laid hands on him unless absolutely necessary.

“Idiot.” He cursed himself mentally. “Getting caught up in the moment.” He had felt the mercenary press into the back of his neck when they were swinging over the town. The light pressure against such a vulnerable spot had sent chills through him. He knew Wade was doing his best not to vomit and was more than likely just trying to make himself comfortable, but for a moment, Peter let himself believe that it had been more than that. He gave in to the idea of pretending it had been a little more personal, a small sign of affection. It made him feel warm inside, he felt needed, loved, cherished, it was nice.

But now, as he climbed the rickety stairs behind Deadpool, he reminded himself it was all in his head. He had acted on his emotions, forgetting that the mercenary did not share his little crush.

“Maybe he didn't notice.” He muttered, hoping that Wade had been too distracted from his motion sickness to register the faint peck against his jaw line. Peter was just teasing him after all...that's all it was. However, Wade had noticed, and had memory banked the interaction into his archives, this was a moment he would never forget.

When the two finally reached Wade's scratched up apartment door on the fifth floor, Peter had completely been swallowed by shame. He debated just calling the whole thing off, but his drive to finally do a real mission was enough to have him stepping into Wade's living room.

“Fury called me earlier this week,” Deadpool started, kicking an old pizza box from the middle of the floor and into a corner where some other trash had collected. “They had gotten word of some files missing from their headquarters...weapon X files.” He grumbled as he grabbed a yellow folder from a foldable table that Peter could only assume was supposed to be a kitchen table.

The room he found himself in was a grimy mess of take out boxes and trash bags, a strange contrast to his own living room that was littered with his discarded clothes. Peter knew his own apartment was messy and could use a tidying up. But Wade's place was frightful, appearing like it was more of a gathering place for squatters than an actual living space someone payed rent for. There was a massive blood stain splattered on the wall behind the couch that sagged in the middle, it was definitely broken. There was a burn mark on the carpet next to an overturned trash can. The blinds were broken in several places and was that an actual cob web in the ceiling corner? Peter was so caught up in the shocking state of Deadpool's apartment that he hardly noticed the mercenary holding the file out to him.

“I know mi casa isn't exactly the Buckingham Palace, but it serves it's purpose.” He shrugged, grinning sheepishly. Spidey snapped his attention back to the anti-hero in front of him, taking the offered folder.

“Weapon X...” Peter muttered to himself, trying to figure out where he had heard of it before. Several photos were included in the folder, one of which was a full body x-ray. The bones in the photo appeared metallic, and everything clicked when he saw the familiar signature Wolverine claws attached to the skeleton's hands.

“Weapon X!” He exclaimed, earning a nod from Deadpool.

“Yeah, the same project that experimented on mutants. Sketchy stuff.” Wade grumped, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “They were able to track some of the digital files back to this big company called Oscorp here in New York. That's when they called me. Weapon X isn't something to take lightly, there's a possibility something huge is going on and they want me to shut it down before that happens.”

“Oscorp!?” Peter practically shouted. “What is a multi billion company like Oscorp doing with Weapon X files?” He was starting to realize how big this was. This wasn't someone's dad using alien tech to get rich selling super weapons. This wasn't a simple feud between Avengers. This wasn't a mugging or a kidnapping. This was huge, this was dangerous, this had potential to be catastrophic.

“Oscorp has the money and the resources to complete the Weapon X project...if that's what they want. We need to get in there and figure out what is going on and retrieve those files and possibly destroy stuff. I'm not too sure but I always end up destroying something.”

Spider-Man nodded, watching as Deadpool moved to various corners of his apartment, pulling out randomly stashed weapons. He collected a Needle Pen knife from underneath the couch, a serrated Kabar that was taped to the top of the ceiling fan, a Glock from out of the trash pile in the corner, and a bolt action hand gun from the mini fridge on the counter. He paused once in his preparations to eye Spidey who was still standing quietly in the middle of the cramped living room.

“You alright baby boy? If it's too much for you that's ok. I know it's a lot for your first time.” He pulled a pink and black Hello Kitty bag from the bathroom, it was overflowing with guns and ammunition boxes. Peter shot him a glare,

“Don't underestimate me.” He retorted.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” The mercenary smiled slyly as if his words had some other meaning that had gone over Spidey's head. Peter folded his arms, watching Deadpool swing the bag of weapons over his shoulder.

“You ready?” Wade questioned.

“Yes...but...do you really need all that?” Peter pointed at the collection of guns and knives strapped all over his red and black suit.

“You said it yourself, Oscorp is a big company. Big company, big guns.” He flexed his own muscles, silencing the hero if only for a second.

“W-wade. You know how I feel about killing. Bad guys or not...” This was the one rule he would never go back on. Deadpool was quiet for a moment, looking the spandex clad 21 year old up and down, as if deeply considering what he was saying. And Wade really was, he always took Spidey's requests seriously. He never brought his guns on their patrols. But this...this was different, this was a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D, this was Oscorp, this was Weapon X. Deapool had promised himself that he wouldn't let a scratch land on the webbed wonder, and in order to do that, he had to be on his best game. Sure he was a bad ass with just his two swords, Bae and Arthur, but you don't bring knives to a gun fight.

With a reluctant sigh he let the packed Hello Kitty bag slide from his shoulders and slump on the ground. He wouldn't take all his guns, but Spidey didn't need to know that.

“Thanks Wade...I know it's tough for you.” The cheery tone of satisfaction he earned from Spider-Man was worth never using a gun again in his life. He would be the best damn swordsman in the world if he had to. He could take down Oscorp and Weapon X without killing anyone...somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Whoop, steamy stuff to come. Next chapter is honestly my favorite one.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the Kudos and comments, I really appreciate them :)
> 
> Side note, how many song references can you find? There are like...a ton of them throughout this whole fic.


	3. I Told You This Mission Would Be Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man and Deadpool find themselves in a full on battle against a strange goblin man at Oscorp. Unfortunately, the goblin guy seems to know a lot about the "Friendly Neighborhood Hero" and was prepared for this battle. Will Wade's quick thinking save the day, or will it just make things a bit more awkward? (or maybe both)

Spider-Man's fingers flew across the high tech key pad, trying his best not to let the blaring of security alarms distract him from his hacking. They had broken into the Oscorp tower almost an hour ago and in no time they were able to gather enough information to confirm S.H.I.E.L.D's suspicions, the Oscorp company was using the Weapon X files, and they were up to no good.

Specifically they were up to creating an army of mutant slaves, who wasn't now a days? It really didn't come as a surprise to either Wade or Peter. What did surprise Peter however, was how far up the chain of command the corrupted company went. The owner of the super corporation, Norman Osborn, was responsible for the whole debacle. Luckily, Wade was savvy enough to download all their files onto a hard drive provided by S.HI.E.L.D, so Mr. Osborn wouldn't get away with this one. Once the evidence was delivered to S.H.I.E.L.D, they would be nocking on Norman's door.

It had all been quite easy, to Spider-Man's surprise. Deadpool had made it out to be such a dangerous task, but Peter had hardly broken a sweat over it. Sure they had to knock out and web up a few scientists and workers here and there, but for the most part it was a breeze, until Wade had a “genius” idea.

“Now that I've got the data, we should destroy their computers so they can't continue the project.” Deadpool had suggested. Before Peter could add his two cents, Wade had already charged over to the first “data bank” he saw and completely sliced it in half with his lethal katana. Immediately after that an ear splitting siren echoed through the building, lights flashing red in warning. Spidey could hear the automatic doors lock behind them, no doubt armed workers would show up in a matter of seconds.

“Wade! That's not...stop destroying the computers!” Spider-Man shrieked over the crying sirens. The mercenary turned his head while demolishing another PC.

“See if you can shut that alarm off, it's really getting to the voices in my head. Open those doors while you're at it.” He grunted, a hint of playfulness hiding in his tone.

Peter sighed as Wade continued his rampage through the data room. He might as well let Deadpool unleash that rage he was positive had been building ever since being forced to hold back on their enemies. Spider-Man was actually quite impressed with the mercenaries restraint and was beginning to wonder why exactly Deadpool had always been so eager to comply with his wishes.

However, now was not the time to contemplate the anti-hero's actions or hidden motives, he had a computer to hack. Luckily he was able to shut off the sirens but getting the door unlocked was a whole other story. His focus was not entirely on the computer, like it should have been, instead he found himself steeling glances across the room as Deadpool skilfully (as skilfully as someone can) mutilated the machinery. His movements were swift and calculated, which Peter always found entrancing. He had never known Deadpool to be cunning, but when it came to battle, he was chaotically graceful. It was like a horrible mash of choreographed dancing and random, off the top of the head, attacks. To say the least, Spider-Man was hypnotized, watching as the mercenary ripped apart more computers.

Wade's muscled flexed as he swung his katana quickly, leaping over a desk to reach another data bank. Peter figured Wade's biceps were strong enough to crush his head completely. Then there was the mercenary's thighs,

“Oh god...” Peter exhaled quietly, his hands stilled over the key pad. He had at one point considered himself a fan of the “merc with a mouth”, after they had become friends of course, but now...at this very moment, he entertained the idea that maybe he had more than adoration for the anti-hero.

Deadpool wasn't oblivious to the wide eyes of Spider-Man's mask trailing him around the room, and he had of course noticed when the hero stopped his quick paced typing. Smiling to himself, Wade made sure to do one of his more agile flips as he jumped over a sparking piece of machinery. He wasn't sure why the “web slinger” was so fixed on his every move, but he let himself pretend that Spidey was suffering from a petty crush, it made his job a bit more fun.

“Want a show Spidey? I'll give you a show.” He muttered under his breath before going into a series of extravagant blade spins.

Peter was so transfixed, allowing his mind to wonder, that he completely missed the sudden tingling of his spider sense, alerting him to oncoming danger. All at once, the door behind them was blown open, and an explosion of thick green smoke came flooding into the room. Spider-Man whirled around just in time to see a greenish blur lunge at him, pinning him against the computer desk.

“Spidey!” Deadpool shouted from somewhere in the smog. The hero would have responded, if it wasn't for the horrifying goblin like face cackling in his ear, and the sharp needle of a syringe protruding from Peter's neck. Spidey acted fast, shooting his knee into his attackers gut. The Goblin like man hissed in pain, tumbling back a few feet. However, Peter knew he had been injected with something, he could feel a foreign substance traveling through his veins and spreading across his body.

He needed to finish this fight before whatever he had been injected with began to take it's effect. The green skinned man leapt in the air just as Spider-Man lunged at him, and landed on a high tech hover device that zipped in through the open door. Peter spun on his heels to shoot a web at the vehicle, but he missed his shot by a landslide.

“What the...” He gawked at the web that now clung against the far wall several feet beneath the hovering villain. Chalking it up to a mistake, he shot another web, frustrated as it missed by another yard or so. Angrily Peter began to shoot web after web until the whole wall was practically covered, everywhere except for the Goblin man, who hadn't even tried to dodge.

“Pathetic!” The man cackled. “Without the powers of your mutation, you can't even aim straight!” He yanked a pumpkin shaped grenade from his belt, ready to pull the pin.

“Yeah, but I can!” Deadpool hollered from across the room. He retrieved a small pistol from his boot.

“Meet my gun, it's where I keep my bullets!” The mercenary bellowed, firing a shot straight for the villain's chest. The bullet was true and whizzed through the air, much to Peter's dismay.

“Wade no!” Spider-Man shrieked, but paused as the bullet his it's mark then rattled to the ground with a soft ping. The goblin man cackled again, puffing up his own chest proudly.

“Your mediocre bullets are nothing against me!”

“Yeah well at least I didn't buy my grenades from Party City.” Wade snorted back, leaping into the air with every intention to slice the Goblin in half. The hoverboard floated upwards, narrowly avoiding Deadpool's lethal blades. As much as Peter enjoyed the opportunity for witty Halloween jokes at the expense of this strange new villain, he was ready to wrap this one up...literally. Already he could feel an alarming lack of his spider sense which would have usually been buzzing off the hook at a time like this. Whatever the man had injected into his blood stream was messing with his reflexes; who knew what else it would do.

Realizing he would have to get closer to the Goblin if he wanted any chance of nailing him with a web, Peter leapt towards the wall. He pressed his fingertips to the surface like usual, except this time he did not stick. In fact, he did the exact opposite. Spider-Man smacked the metal wall with a loud thud before falling in a crumpled heap onto the floor, groaning in pain.

“Woah, you okay there Spidey?” Deadpool paused mid attack, looking down concerned. Spider-Man held a hand over his head, tapping the other against the wall in hopes it would stick again, but nothing happened.

“W-what did you do to me!?” Peter yelled up at the green man standing triumphantly above them on his hover craft.

“I realized your powers were a mutate, it wasn't so hard to figure out really. I knew I needed to take you out if I wanted to continue my project, it would only be a matter of time before the local heroes caught on. So I created a serum just for you, to demobilize your powers. I just wasn't expecting to get to use it so soon.” He chortled.

“Your project?” Deadpool squinted.

“He's Norman Osborn!” Peter snapped as if solving the last piece of a puzzle.

“Green Goblin.” Norman corrected them.

“No shit sherlock!” Wade snapped back, throwing a small blade at him, it bounced off his armor uselessly.

The Green Goblin sneered at Deadpool's lousy attempt of an attack and countered with one of his own. He pulled the pin from his pumpkin grenade and tossed it down at Spider-Man who was leaning against the wall trying his hardest to aim his web shooters at the goblin.

“Spidey!” Deadpool lunged for the hero, yanking him away from the explosive and using his own body to shield him. “Web this guy up already.” Deadpool muttered just as another wave of green smoke burst from the pumpkin bomb.

“I-I can't!” Peter stammered, feeling all at once like normal Peter Parker again. He wasn't Spider-Man, not right now, not without the powers of his mutation. Right now...he was nothing more than a poor college student in spandex, he was in danger. The severity of the situation had finally dawned on him and panic began to set it in.

“What do you mean you can't? The webs don't come from your powers right? Just hit him with one. If you can get him off that stupid hoverboard, I can do the rest.” Deadpool pulled Spidey off the ground, standing in the mist. Above them they could hear the whir of the hoverbaord zipping around. No doubt the Green Goblin was about to attack again.

“My eyes...I don't have my glasses. It's too blurry I can't aim right. Without my mutation to heal my eyesight, I might as well be shooting blind!” Peter whaled, clutching to Deadpool's right arm. “This is serious Wade,” his voice was laced with worry, “I don't...I don't stand a chance without my powers. We got the data we need so let's get out of here and come back whenever this wears off.”

Before Deadpool could argue or agree with the hero, the Green Goblin nose dived on them from above. He cackled manically, throwing a flurry of bat shaped knives in their direction.

“Does Mr. Wayne know you have these?” Deadpool snorted, shoving Spidey out of the way of danger. Two of the weapons nicked Wade's shoulder while one stabbed into his gut. He quickly ripped the blade out and tossed it back towards the Goblin who disappeared into the fog yet again. Spidey fumbled closer to the mercenary, pressing against his back in an attempt to stay safe. That was the last straw.

Wade had promised himself that Spider-Man would come out of this mission unharmed, and he was determined to keep that promise, even if it meant retreating. Before the Green Goblin could appear again, Deadpool spun on his heels and scooped up the web slinger and simultaneously broke into song.

“When the vision you have gets blurry, you don't have to worry, I'll be your eyes...So you know that I'll carry yooooooou. I'll carry yoooooou. I'll carry you.”

Peter's heart rose in his chest as Wade's strong arms lifted him up and squeezed him close. It was an odd feeling, being man handled so easily, like he weighed nothing more than a feather. It didn't help that without his Spider powers he was beginning to realize how helpless he was. How could he keep up his brave demeanor when all he felt was terrified. There was nothing he could do in this situation, no spider sense to warn him of undetected danger, no bullet fast reflexes, no super strength, no wall clinging capabilities, heck, he couldn't even see straight. He was just plain old Peter Parker, and Peter Parker was vulnerable. However, hearing Wade playfully sing, despite their situation, brought the college student the tiniest comfort.

Deadpool bolted through the door the Green Goblin had destroyed and darted out of the suffocating smog. The hallways were clear and empty, but not for long. Mr. Osborn soon realized they had escaped the computer room and was hot on their trail, hover board and all.

“Without Spider-Man's powers, you don't have a chance to escape!” They heard the Goblin's voice echoing down the corridor behind them. As much as he hated to admit it, Wade knew the Green Goblin was right, there was no way he could out run the hover board.

“I can't run, but I can hide!” Wade grumbled, darting down another hall.

“P-pretty sure it's the other way around.” Spidey added, trying his best not to let his fear seep into his voice. His hand was clutched tight into the leather of Deadpool's suit, clinging to it for dear life. He had his eyes squeezed shut under the mask, attempting to keep himself calm.

Before the Green Goblin could follow them down the hall, Deadpool made another quick turn into an employee locker room. His options were limited but he made a gamble and raced down the rows of tall lockers. Spying an open one he darted towards it and shoved Spidey inside.

Peter's back pressed against the wall of the locker as he was slammed into the cramped space.

“Deadpool, what are-” He was cut off as the mercenary roughly covered Spidey's mouth with his hand, shushing the hero gruffly.

“Quiet!” He hissed. Peter wanted to question him, but Deadpool had a grip like a vice over his face and all that escaped was muffled protests. There was a crashing sound from the other side of the room and Deadpool didn't hesitate to cram himself into the locker with the hero, pulling the door shut behind himself. A weak gasp escaped Spider-Man as he was suddenly crushed between the wall and the burly anti-hero. He could feel a strain on his lungs and desperately needed to take a breath, but his arms were pinned to his side in the tiny space. Deadpool still held his hand over Peter's face and the hero thought if he didn't get air soon then he would surely pass out.

Unfortunately, the mercenary wasn't paying attention to the web slinger struggling beneath him. His head was tilted, listening carefully to the room outside of their confined space. It wasn't until he felt a weak tap on his thigh that he finally turned to face Spider-Man. Immediately the whites of his mask widened at the trembling mess of the hero squeezed against him. A pitiful whimper seeped through Spidey's mask and Deadpool withdrew his hand fast, as if he had been burned. His body shifted backwards just enough to allow Spider-Man to move his left arm.

Quickly Peter's hand flew up and grasped the edge of his mask, yanking it upwards to rest over the bridge of his nose. He inhaled sharply, gasping on the muggy air of the locker. Color started to seep back into his pale lips, but no matter how much air he swallowed, he couldn't fight that crushing feeling of suffocation. He needed to breathe, he needed to be in an open space. His body, save for his left arm, was still pinned between Deadpool and the locker wall. The sensation brought back haunting memories of being completely trapped under the rubble of that old warehouse back in high school. He was helpless, left for dead, and filled with panic. Without his mutant powers, he couldn't save himself.

Peter's breathes were fast and shallow as he struggled with hyperventilation.

“Shh, shh,” Deadpool hissed, listening to the sound of movement getting closer to their hiding place. “Calm down baby boy.” His voice was a hushed whisper. In the back of his mind Peter knew he had to be quiet, he knew they would be found out if he couldn't get his breathing under control, but he couldn't shake the haunting memories. His heart was pounding out of his chest and images of that building collapsing on him was racing through his mind, it was all he could think about. He couldn't focus, he couldn't breathe, he was being crushed.

“H-help, I-I-” he started to plead, but his desperate cries of help were silenced as Deadpool suddenly lifted the bottom of his own mask and quickly pressed his scarred lips against Spider-Man's. Peter's words died in his throat and he was snapped out of his state of panic almost instantly. All his claustrophobic thoughts vanished and were replaced with the reality that was Wade. His heart skipped a beat and his desperate gasps became a long inhale through his nose. He lost himself in the slow gentle sensations of the kiss. No longer did Peter feel like he was pressed under the crumbled cement chunks of a roof, but he was hyper aware of Deadpool's chest, crushing him against the wall and into his toned physique.

Wade moved his hand to rub small reassuring circles over Spidey's cheek with his thumb in an attempt to calm the hero down. He felt the web slinger's muscles loosen and he sagged against the locker wall. The sound of the hover board grew dangerously close and Wade broke the kiss, cupping the hero's cheek. He leaned closer, lips against Spidey's ear now.

“Breath.” He commanded, voice so low Peter hardly heard it. He managed to nod before realizing the Goblin was just outside their locker. His body went frigid again and Deadpool immediately noticed. Quietly he pressed his lips against Spider-Man's cheek, distracting the hero from the threat of danger. He worked his way silently along Peter's jaw and to his chin then back up to press against the crease of Spidey's mouth.

The feeling of those scarred lips exploring his exposed skin had Peter so euphoric he could hardly think straight, his mind was a tangled mess. A single realization was able to seep through his jumbled train of thought. Deadpool was kissing him, Deadpool had initiated intimate contact. Did this mean that Peter had been wrong? Did Wade actually have real feelings for him, were the flirtations accurate expressions of how the mercenary truly felt? The idea had Peter trembling as Wade all at once sucked on his bottom lip. The hero's legs shook, threatening to give out under neath him. Not wanting to fall in the locker and give their hiding place away, Spidey grabbed Deadpool's shoulder with his free hand to steady himself.

“I got you.” Deadpool's voice was a hushed hum, rumbling from his chest. Peter felt the mercenary's knee nudging it's way carefully between his legs and sliding up his thighs. Gently Wade brought his knee higher until all of Spidey's weight was on Wade's leg. Tingles shivered up Peter's spine when Deadpool's knee pressed into his groin. A startled yelp threatened to escape Peter but was muffled as Deadpool deepened his kiss and slipped his tongue between Peter's lips, raking it over the hero's teeth.

Peter trembled helplessly, heart racing from everything that was happening. His powers were gone, the Green Goblin was looking for them, his life was in danger, but it was Wade that had him undone. His body had turned to jell-o, he was putty in the mercenary's hands. All he could do was clutch weakly to the red and black leather of Deadpool's suit as the anti-hero did everything in his power to distract his beloved hero from the danger just outside their safe little locker.

Peter's toes curled as Wade slowly slide his knee up and down his inner thigh, causing warm friction in his pants. Peter gulped back a moan, silently thanking Tony for the built in cup on the lower part of his suit. No way was he about to pop a stiffy crammed in a locker with Deadpool. However, his body didn't seem to get the memo and was reacting to Wade's touch with tingles of pleasure that soon had blood racing south.

Wade's hands gently raked up and down the hero's sides, caressing him slowly, feeling every dip in Spidey's muscles. His scarred, rough lips pressed passionate kisses across Peter's own soft pink ones, across his red blushed cheek and down to where the collar of his suit gripped his neck. Between his kisses, exploring hands, and prodding knee, Wade's attention had Peter failing to fight off an erection. The cup was quickly becoming uncomfortable for the wall climber as his dick hardened against it.

Peter squirmed against Deadpool, whining at the discomfort the cup placed on his growing member. It was tight, his suit becoming a suffocating cage around him. He wanted nothing more than to peel off the red and blue spandex and chuck that damned cup out a window. But he couldn't do that, not in a locker, not in Oscorp, not when he didn't know what was going through Wade's mind.

The mercenary wasn't sure what had prompted him to actually do what he had always dreamed of and steal that first kiss...in a locker of all places. But here they were, and to Wade's pleasant surprise, Spidey seemed into it. He smiled into another kiss, feeling the web slinger's body trembling against his own as he dipped his hands down and squeezed that amazing ass he practically worshipped.

Peter felt a warm rush pooling in his stomach, shooting tremors to the tips of his fingers and toes as Deadpool groped the curve of his butt. He began to panic, how far was Wade intending to go? Had the mercenary completely forgotten they were trapped in a locker, waiting for a chance to escape? Spider-Man felt like perhaps he should say something, anything, just so he could get a moment to catch his breath and form coherent thought. But words failed him as Wade pressed his fingers down hard between the hero's cheeks, stretching the spandex tight around Peter's ass. As much as Spidey hated to admit it, he loved the attention and he knew if Deadpool didn't stop grinding his knee against that damned cup then he'd soon have a hot sticky mess he'd have to deal with. He wasn't about to let that happen. Not in a locker, not in his suit, not...not like this.

Spidey fidgeted and groaned, fighting against a head space that Deadpool's touch was slowly dragging him to.

“W-wade, I-” Peter's voice was barely a whisper, but Deadpool reacted like a switch had been flipped in his mind. He let out a low growl, bringing his knee up so high that Peter's toes were pulled off the ground. The web slinger gasped, a hot wave of pleasure coursed through him. He could feel it like electricity racing through his veins. His heart was pounding in his chest, the sound echoing in his own ears. His arms felt like pins and needles and his muscles tightened. He couldn't hold it anymore, the sensations were too much for simple Peter Parker to fight, too much without his powers.

Just as Spider-Man was about to give in and just let Wade do what he pleased, the tingle that traveled through him changed directions and moved to the back of his neck. The fog in his mind began to fade as Peter's senses slowly returned. His eyes shot open, his vision was refocusing. All at once, he had control again, the serum was wearing off.

The uncomfortable pressure of the cup against his arousal quickly reminded him that he needed to get out of that cramped locker, and fast. At the pace Deadpool was moving, Spidey would surely cum in his suit and that wasn't something he thought he could ever live down. Fighting his desires, Spider-Man suddenly used his super strength and shoved Wade against the other side of the locker with a loud bang. A startled yelp escaped the mercenary at suddenly being pushed away out of the blue. However, Spidey wasn't about to explain why he suddenly needed out. Instead, his foot smashed against the locker door, sending it flying off the hinges.

Deadpool blinked in confusion, watching as Spider-Man shot out of the locker in the blink of an eye. At the same time, Green Goblin had been passing their hiding place again, determined to find them. With his spider sense back, Spidey was able to immediately shoot a web onto the bottom of the hover craft and yank it down roughly so it smashed into the ground. The Goblin didn't even have time to shout in surprise as he was webbed up against the floor. Wade noticed Spider-Man was moving faster than usual, almost in urgency.

“F-finally.” Peter panted, allowing himself a moment to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. He tugged the bottom of his mask down, not realizing how that simple motion was powerful enough to have Wade feeling utterly defeated. The mercenary quietly stepped out of the locker, looking down at the captured Goblin man. He noticed how Spider-Man's eyes seemed to be looking everywhere except at him, and that was another crack in his heart. He had been bold, perhaps too bold in the heat of the moment, and clearly it was too much for his favorite spider.

Peter fidgeted, shifting his weight from foot to foot, trying and failing to kill the erection trapped under the cup of his suit. He couldn't take it anymore, his suit had to come off and soon.

“Well, we're all done here. You get the hard drive to S.H.I.E.L.D and call the cops about the Green Goblin, and I'll see you later.” Spider-Man practically shouted as he raced for the closest window.

Deadpool was left standing quietly over the trapped villain. As the wall crawler zipped out of sight, Wade couldn't help but feel like he had crossed a line and ruined something for good. He buried the feeling of his heart crumbling to pieces and quickly pulled out his cell phone, calling Nick Fury. Once everything was settled, Wade took to the streets, head hung under the bright lights of New York. The empty darkness of the cold night sky was nothing compared to the depressed thoughts rattling around in the mercenary's brain.

He had screwed up, Spider-Man had fled from him the moment he got the chance, and now he would never see that perfect ass again.

“Bad Deadpool.” he grumbled under his breath, trudging home to his empty apartment.

Across Manhattan, not too far from Oscorp where that single locker remained, the only witness to how intimate the night almost got, Spider-Man crawled into his bedroom window. He instantly shed his super suit onto the floor, kicking it off his feet in a hurry. He needed a shower and stat.

“Wade was right,” He thought aloud as he practically ran for his bathroom, “That mission was hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have tried too hard with some of the cheesy puns in this whole fic...or maybe not. Either way, Wade is starting to rub off on Peter...haha get it? Yeah sorry that was dumb. I'd also like to add that I am very much aware that two people can not fit into a standard sized locker XD. I did some research and found they do, in fact, make ones big enough for someone to hide in...so just bear with me here. 
> 
> Just a reminder, this was the M rated chapter, next is E :o  
> If things feel a bit rushed in this it's probably because it is. Usually I would have taken a lot longer to build a relationship, but because this was a challenge by my friend I had to take things a little bit faster. 
> 
> It may be a bit later than Thursday for the next chapter. I feel like it needs some extra editing, but that might just spawn from my insecurities about writing SMUT for the first time. 
> 
> Any who, I can't believe how many hits this fic has gotten! I really didn't expect this much. Thank you guys for all the kudos and the comments, it's made the school year that much easier for me. I look forward to writing more Spideypool for you guys once this one is done :)


	4. Release Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't sleep, not after that night at Oscorp. His mind is constantly slipping back to the incident in the locker and it's leaving him frustrated. He tries to get his mind off things and goes to brag about his successful missions to Tony. Of course, that backfires as these things tend to do and he finds himself webbing over to Wade's again. In hind sight, he figures that probably wasn't the best idea, but it wasn't exactly the worst ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooooo boy. Okay so I feel like there are a bunch of things I need to say at the beginning of this chapter. (And that's probably only because this is my first time posting something this sexual XD I'm a smut baby okay! that sound weird forget I said that)
> 
> So just a heads up this is the chapter where the tags about suicide apply. So if anyone can't read that or if it's a trigger for you then just skip to the end of this chapter.
> 
> Also, I know this is the E rated chapter and I had originally wanted more uh...steamy stuff to go down but sometimes a story writes itself and takes things in a whole other direction and I feel like that's basically what happened here.
> 
> Any who, I hope you enjoy this last chapter of this random PWP :)
> 
> PS. I recommend listening to the song Choke Hold by Adam Lambert (it may have inspired a few things here and there).

_I'm not a perfect person. There's many thing I wish I didn't do._

Wade stood in the middle of his living room, still donning his Deadpool suit. The small radio he kept on his kitchen counter to fill the emptiness of his apartment was quietly echoing a melody through the room, and it really wasn't helping.

Ever since stepping out of that damned locker, his mind had been plagued with regret. He watched, over and over again as Spider-Man ran away from him down the hall as fast as his toned legs would carry him.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday._

He had suffered a broken heart before, they were terrible sons of bitches, but rejection...that was the worst. His breath left in short trembles as he watched the night life out his window. His living room was dark, the only light was flooding in from the bright streets of New York. He would never patrol those streets again, not with Spider-Man. The webbed wonder would more than likely avoid him after that whole mess in the locker.

_And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away, And be the one who catches all your tears._

The voices in his head rattled on about his gross miss calculation in the heat of the moment. They reminded him how poor Spidey must have felt to have his scarred, disfigured skin pressing against his silky smooth lips. He had taken advantage of the hero, he couldn't even fight back, not without his super strength.

_I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you._

“I fucked up real bad this time.” He grumbled, pulling his gun from his belt. He grabbed a silencer from his Hello Kitty bag and fitted it to the weapon before moving back to the middle of the apartment. “Trash! Absolute filth! Taking advantage of poor Spidey!” The boxes screamed at him. They had never been fans of Wade. He already felt guilt weighing on him like the whole of the ocean, and the voices only added to his misery. He couldn't take it anymore, and in an attempt to gain just a moments silence, raised the gun close to his temple.

_And so I have to say before I go...._

**BANG** , Peter's back was smashed against the cold hard metal of the locker all over again. He was pinned between the wall and Deadpool, except this time, he was not Spider-Man, he was plain old Peter Parker.

He couldn't look away as Deadpool slowly lifted his mask to his nose and seized his lips for the second time. It was quicker than before, more rushed and desperate. He wanted to feel the mercenary's muscles, to hold his shoulders, his neck, his back, anything! But his arms wouldn't move, they just stayed limp, pressed to his sides. However, Deadpool didn't seem fazed by Peter's lack of reciprocation and continued to grind his knee at an unforgiving pace against Peter's groin.

There was no pesky cup to protect him this time, and Peter jolted at the raw tingle of pleasure shooting up his spine. And yet, no matter how long or how hard Deadpool worked his knee, Peter couldn't find release. He moaned and writhed uncomfortably, tossing his head against the metal wall with a hard smack.

The pain made Peter's eyes shoot open, and Deadpool was gone, replaced with the squeaky ceiling fan that hung over his bed, slowly swirling hot air around his cluttered room. The top of his head was crushed against the wall, his pillow lying on the floor. His sheets were a tangled mess, holding his legs captive.

He growled in frustration when he noticed the tent formed in his boxers. His brain was determined to screw him over. All night his dreams were filled with nothing but Deadpool this and Deadpool that. It wasn't that he hated it, he was just...confused. There had been literally no warning from the mercenary before all at once he was kissing him in that locker. And although Peter had certainly day dreamed of Wade one day taking his flirting a step further, he had never expected it to be so addictive.

He stared at the ceiling in the dark, sheets still knotted up. Pictures flashed by inside his head from his dream, from their moment in the locker. Peter let his hand slip south and sneak bellow the elastic of his boxers. He had thought after jerking one out in the shower earlier that maybe that feeling of arousal would fade. However, he couldn't help when his mind wondered to Wade, and immediately it would bring that sensation back.

It was like a song, stuck in his head, constantly replaying in a loop except he didn't know the last few lyrics. No matter how he played it back, he never got that sweet release back in the locker and he felt like he was missing something. It was maddening.

In an attempt to gain just a moments peace and hopefully catch some sleep, he finished what his dream started. Fantasy Deadpool had done the hard work, and with a few good strokes it was all over and he headed to the bathroom, angry at the lustful feeling that continued to linger.

Needless to say, Peter got an early start to his day, not like he had a choice. His mind absolutely refused to let him rest, so he donned his super suit. After successfully stopping Norman Osborn...or...”The Green Goblin”, he couldn't help but want to tell someone. The thought occurred to him that maybe if Tony knew how he had completed a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D in just one night, then perhaps his mentor would finally see how ready he was for grander things.

The webbed wonder made his way to STARK tower just as the sun began to peak over the sky line. If Tony wasn't up yet he would just wait around. Anything was better than standing in his bedroom getting physically frustrated whenever he thought about Deadpool...and he thought about the mercenary a lot.

Spider-Man was greeted by the AI voice, Friday, as he crawled up to the entrance Tony used whenever flying the Iron Man suit.

“Good morning Spider-Man, what can I do for you?” she echoed over the built in tower speakers, and Peter would be lying if he said she hadn't startled him.

“Uh...hi Friday. I'm here to talk with Mr. Stark.” He answered as he stepped into a small lounge area overlooking the waking city bellow.

“He's in his workshop, I'll call him for you now.” She answered before going quiet. Peter stood awkwardly near one of the designer chairs, feeling like he couldn't sit without an invitation from Tony. He wasn't waiting long before Tony appeared from the stairs looking like maybe he had been up all night as well. His hair was disheveled, his work glasses resting in them. He wore a grey Bruce Lee tank top and loose sweats. Stubble was scattered around his tastefully trimmed stash and beard and for a moment Peter felt like he had never seen the billionaire look so relatable.

“Parker...uh, to what do I owe this unexpected, rather early, visit? You know most people are still asleep at this hour.” He said in a snarky tone. Peter fidgeted nervously, whenever he was in Tony's presence he always seemed to lose his sense of sarcastic playfulness.

“Sorry Mr. Stark. Friday said you were in your workshop. I didn't know you were asleep.” He apologized and quickly pulled off his mask, hoping to make the moment a bit less awkward. Tony gave him a half smile before plopping himself down onto one of the couches, gesturing for Peter to do the same.

“It's fine, I wasn't really asleep anyways. What do you need Peter? You look...frustrated.”

Peter took a seat in a chair, letting himself get comfortable as he tried to figure out how to start what he wanted to say.

“Well uh. I've been thinking a lot about what you said the other day back at the Avenger's base.” He watched as Tony's small smile slipped away and his eyes narrowed. Clearly he was not in the mood to talk about this again, but Peter wasn't ready to yield.

“I hope you didn't come here just to ask if you could help with that mission. We finished that already, besides...I clearly told you no.” His tone dropped to that of disappointed parent. Peter had to take a deep breath, he didn't want to upset Tony, but he needed the older man to know that he was ready and capable for more dangerous missions.

“No it's not about that mission.” He continued, Tony raised a brow quizzically. “I was frustrated when I left the base. And despite what you think, I am ready for bigger things. So...I accepted a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D.” He spat the last sentence out as quickly as possible.

Tony immediately sat up and leaned forward, his eyes wide with worry.

“Peter, you cannot do this mission. Call Nick Fury back and tell him that he'll have to find someone else to do it. You know what, never mind, I'll call him! Do you realize how dangerous S.H.I.E.L.D missions are!?” Tony reached for the phone in his pocket, ready to dial up Fury.

“No Mr. Stark! Don't call Mr. Fury, I already completed the mission!” He exclaimed. Tony practically dropped his phone, blinking up at the college student with a look of pure horror.

“Y-you...I can't believe this. You did a S.H.I.E.L.D mission alone!? Are you nuts? Have you lost your mind!? Don't you ever do that again!” Tony stood, pointing down at Peter. The billionaire was experiencing a wave of horror and rage all at the same time, causing a rather hurt expression to settle on his face.

“No no, don't worry I didn't do it alone. I had a partner!” Peter tried to keep his composure, not wanting to upset Tony further. This was not at all going how he had planned.

“Who?” Tony seemed to relax for a brief moment, but it was short lived as Peter stammered out,

“D-deadpool.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Deadpool!?” Tony inhaled sharply, running his fingers through his hair and causing his glasses to fall on the floor in the process. “Peter, tell me you're joking. You did not team up with that murderous lunatic, and...accept a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“He's not a murderous lunatic.” Peter huffed, folding his arms. Tony laughed shortly,

“Yes he is!”

“Not anymore! Ever since we started patrolling together he stopped killing people. He accepts missions from S.H.I.E.L.D now.” Peter was trying to defend the mercenary, not realizing he was digging a deeper hole for himself.

“You two patrol together!? Since...since when? How long have you been doing this!?” He had never seen Tony look so upset.

“I don't know...on and off for two or three years I guess. We've been friends for a while.” Peter shrugged, not able to make eye contact with the billionaire anymore.

“Why would you let him patrol with you? You realize he murders people for a living right? Like...he accepts money to kill someone.” Tony spat bitterly.

“No he doesn't do that anymore. He stopped back when we first met because...” Peter's mind flashed back to the first few times he had come across the red and black leather clad mercenary. Right off the bat Spider-Man had considered him a threat, maybe even a villain. He had made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with Deadpool, the mercenary killed and Spider-Man did not. Why had Deadpool stopped his mercenary life style? Why had he decided to accept missions from S.H.I.E.L.D instead? It had just slowly happened after Spider-Man showed that he did not approve.

“Because...I asked him to.” Peter said, feeling a little dumb founded as the words rolled out of his mouth. Tony blinked back at him, a bewildered frown pressed over his tired face.

“Because you asked him to? Do you know how crazy you sound right now? Why would Deadpool stop killing people just because you asked him to? He's clinically insane, he's...he's just awful. He doesn't care about anyone, he's probably planning to use you to get money. What happens if he discovers your secret identity? Peter...just don't...don't mess with him.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

“He would never do anything like that!” Peter practically exclaimed. He knew Wade would never do anything to hurt him, not after the flirting, the kissing and the way he had carried him off to safety when his powers were useless. But how could he possibly explain any of this to Tony? How could he explain something he himself was baffled by? His relationship with Deadpool was definitely a mystery, but it was anything but dangerous.

“Why would he never do anything like that? What makes you so different from everyone else he's betrayed?” Tony spat.

“I just...I just am!” Peter clenched his fists in frustration, feeling like he was losing the argument and had been reduced to petty, child like, retorts. “He helped me with this S.H.I.E.L.D mission. My mutate powers were temporarily stripped from me and he could have easily taken advantage of me then, but he didn't! He saved my life and we defeated the Green Goblin and you know what?...Call Nick Fury like you were going to. Maybe he can tell you how important this mission was.” Peter stood, fists balled tight. Tony's eyes were wide, looking as if he had been insulted.

“Your powers were taken away!?” That seemed to be all he had heard from the outburst.

“Yes, but they came back. Deadpool is not a bad guy, he's changing. And he cares about me!” Peter called backwards as he stomped off towards the open balcony.

“W-what?” Tony gaped.

“ _Like a friend!_ ” Peter quickly covered his slip up. “I was hoping that once you saw I could do a S.H.I.E.L.D mission...then maybe you'd be willing to let me tag along with the Avengers again. I miss the feeling of being helpful. But if that's too much for you then that's fine. I found someone who isn't scared to let me use my full potential.” Peter leapt from the high rail, swinging off and out of sight.

Tony collapsed back onto his sofa, running shaky fingers through his limp hair.

“That kid will be the end of me.” He grumbled to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, Spider-Man was capable of Avenger missions, but Tony couldn't bear the thought of losing Peter...not again. However, having him accept S.H.I.E.L.D missions with Deadpool seemed somehow worse and so he made the mental note to inform the rest of the team to invite the webbed wonder to tag along more often.

Although Peter had been hoping his meeting with Tony would have gone better, he wasn't too surprised when the frustrating billionaire freaked out. That didn't mean he wasn't upset about it. He was practically livid. It didn't help that he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep the night before, no doubt his exhausted body was adding to his irritated mood.

“What does he even know about Wade? It's not like he's taken the time to stop and talk with him.” Spider-Man grumbled as he webbed over the city. Sure the mercenary could be a little much at times, but Peter couldn't even fathom an ounce of annoyance towards Deadpool at the moment, even after the whole locker incident.

If anything, Peter found he wanted nothing but to be standing next to the anti-hero at that very moment. In hind sight, Peter would have concluded that dumping his patrol plans and heading straight for the mercenary's apartment wasn't the most rational idea. Especially after a sleepless night filled with visions of Deadpool and sexual frustration. His verbal fight with Iron Man only added to the confusion as he felt a strong need to stand up for Wade.

But Peter wasn't listening to whatever his brain was trying to tell him, no, he was on full autopilot, mindlessly doing arial acrobats towards Wade's place. He landed silently on the fire escape next to a window in the mercenary's apartment. Cautiously he reached for the window pane before stopping suddenly.

“W-what am I even doing!?” He asked himself aloud, feeling a warm blush spread under his mask. Had he really just swooped over to Deadpool's apartment uninvited, fully intending to bring up what had happened the other night between them? Chances were if Wade wanted to talk about it, he would have found him already.

Peter crouched quietly just outside the window, torn between barging in or webbing away fast as lightning. The longer he waited there, the more unsure of himself he became and slowly he turned away from the window, holding his arm out to shoot a web.

“Just do it already.” Spider-Man stopped short, head turning down as a woman stepped out into the street bellow, phone held to her ear.

“How can you claim to be maturing if you can't even confront him about it?” She continued with her private conversation. She turned a corner and was out of sight before Peter could eavesdrop the rest of her phone call. He let his arm drop slowly, falling to his side. He gritted his teeth, succumbing to that feeling of lust that had been quietly pooling in him since the previous night.

Before he had the chance to change his mind again, Spider-Man zipped back to the window and yanked it open with new found determination. He climbed inside, fighting the feeling that he was no better than a burglar breaking in to steal something.

“Wade, we need to talk!” He demanded, feeling his boldness beginning to slip away.

The room inside was dark, but a metallic stench in the air made his spidey senses tingle sharply. The lenses of his mask adjusted accordingly to his surroundings and he was able to take in the room around him. The rush of nervousness coursing through him came to a halt and died, turning to dread when his eyes fell on the lifeless body of Deadpool slouched on the floor in a heap. Peter had stumbled upon dead bodies before, quite often in his line of work actually, but each time he was always filled with a sort of shock and immediate panic. But this...this was worse. He felt a tight squeeze in his chest, constricting his breathing.

Quickly the concerned arachnid darted over to Wade's limp body, falling to his knees but not daring to touch him. How had this happened? He had to remind himself that Deadpool had a healing factor that basically made him immortal, but was it possible for someone to make a bullet that could stop his mutation and leave him dead for good?

Peter felt himself panicking, frantically searching about the room for clues that would tell him more about what happened. The radio on the counter was humming the sound of a bored talk show host, the front door was still locked and the only window that was disturbed was the one he had climbed through just seconds ago. There was an open hole on either sides of Deadpool's mask, but the flesh underneath was closed.

Spidey heaved a sigh of relief, Wade's healing factor was working just fine, he'd wake up before too long. Still, he wondered who had shot the mercenary, and why. The fresh, dark crimson splatter against the wall made him shutter, so he turned his eyes elsewhere. Finally, he noticed, limply laying in Wade's hand, was a small gun decked with a silencer.

Realization hit Peter like a truck and he saddened at the thought that Wade had shot himself. Peter had assumed everything was alright with the mercenary, he seemed happy and flirtatious like always, so what had driven him to this? It hurt the poor web slinger to know something had been amiss in Deadpool's life and he hadn't been able to spot it, to help, to comfort his friend.

Peter pushed aside his initial reason for bursting in on Wade and made it his job to get to the bottom of things. Carefully, trying to be as gentle as possible, Peter slid his arms under the unconscious mercenary and heaved him over to the broken sofa. It sagged under his weight and Peter doubted it was comfortable, but it would have to do. He positioned the only decorative pillow under Wade to cradle his head. Then he set out to tidy the apartment so Deadpool would wake in a calming environment. He tuned off the radio, crammed as much trash as he could in the overturned waste basket, and tried to scrub the blood stains off the wall.

He was snapped from his cleaning frenzy when Wade suddenly inhaled sharply, his chest starting to rise and fall as he breathed for the first time since Peter got there. Immediately Spidey was beside the couch, leaning over the mercenary, watching the eyes of his mask. Wade lie there breathing for several moments before the whites of the mask widened and Deadpool sat up on the sofa with a startled yell. His hands flew to the sides of his head, feeling the mask. His finger snagged the hole where the bullet hat torn through the leather material and Wade paused, his memories flooding back to him making him groaned loudly.

Peter stood awkwardly beside the mercenary, waiting for him to realize he wasn't alone. But Deadpool had buried his face in his hands and was muttering quietly to himself and Peter wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

“H-how are you...uh...feeling?” He asked quietly, unsure of what was appropriate to say in a situation like this one. The mercenary didn't respond the way Peter had hoped and he soon found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. Deadpool breathed ragged heavy breathes, eyes narrowed as he squinted at Spider-Man standing just a few feet away from him. His grip on the gun loosened, but he didn't lower it, not yet.

“Spider-Man...” He stated aloud, as if telling himself this wasn't an enemy. Then he said it again, “Spider-Man...” remembering why he had shot himself in the first place. The eyes of his mask grew as he stared at the spandex clad hero just feet away from him.

“I'm so sorry!” He blurted out suddenly, surprising Peter. “I went too far! I'm a fucking idiot! I know you probably hate me now and came here to exact your revenge on me. But Spidey...I think that would break me for good so I'll just save you the trouble and...” he turned the small pistol toward himself.

“NO!” Spider-Man shouted, firing a web onto the tiny gun and yanking it out of Wade's grasp in the blink of an eye. “Don't shoot yourself! I don't know why you're apologizing or why you felt like you needed to commit...to commit self harm...but I'm not here to get revenge on you for anything. I'm going to stay and help you get through this, that's what friends do.” he carefully stepped closer to the couch.

Deadpool stared up at him with unblinking eyes, trying desperately to make sense of what was going on around him.

“But, if you didn't come because you're mad at me then why are you here?” He asked. Peter began to fidget under the anti-hero's gaze, shifting his weight from one foot to the other like he had just before running off the other night. He was suddenly hit with nervousness again, it wracked through him like an earth quake.

“I uh...uhm...” his words fumbled from his lips. “I came to ask you...if uh...the other night back at Oscorp,” Deadpool winced, anticipating the worst, “In the locker...when you uh...when you kissed...me...if you...”

“I'm so sorry Spidey, I don't know what I was thinking. I know I went too far this time I-”

“If you meant it?” Peter interrupted his rambling. The two fell quiet, staring at each other in the dim light of the living room.

“What do you mean?” Deadpool whispered, he sounded like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

“It's just that...I was up all night thinking about...what happened,” Peter cringed at his own words, he wanted nothing more than to run and jump off the fire escape. “And....” he sucked in a deep breath before blurting out “ _and I've kind of had a small crush on you for a while now but I never said anything about it because I know your flirting is just your sense of humor and you probably didn't mean any of those things you said but then you kissed me in the locker and I thought that maybe you did mean all those things so I wanted to know what that kiss meant to you._ ” He shut his eyes, shoulders tense, trying to hide from the embarrassment washing over him.

Deadpool finally blinked, snapping his gaze down towards the carpet.

“I'm still dreaming.” His voice was gruff, as if he was fighting off tears. “Of course I'm still dreaming. This would...Spider-Man could never...” He tried to fake a laugh but it died in his throat. Peter took a step closer, realizing Wade was battling something.

“You're not dreaming.” Peter muttered, falling to his knees so he could see the face of the mercenaries mask. He cautiously scooted up until he could place a steady hand on Deadpool's leg.

“I don't know what's wrong. But this is real...I'm really here, and I want to know what that kiss meant to you. It's important to me, Wade.” Peter tried again. The sound of his own name coming from the hero was enough to turn his eyes back up, staring at Spidey.

“I meant it.” he whispered, “I meant it the day I met you. I meant it when I stopped my mercenary work. I meant it with every flirt, every patrol, every damn taco.” He paused as Spider-Man gingerly moved his hand from the mercenary's knee to his cheek, cupping it in his palm gently. “I'm sorry that I gave in when we were in the locker. I've kept it bottled inside me for so long and it just...slipped out and I-” He was cut off as Peter held his finger over his lips, pressing the leather mask against Wade's skin.

“Stop apologizing, that's all I needed to hear.” He let his hands slip down to Wade's neck where his mask tucked into the collar of his suit. Carefully he began to peal back the leather, rolling it up to rest on the mercenary's nose. “It wasn't fair of me to run off like I did. I'm sure I sent the wrong message, I was overwhelmed. But now...” he began to roll his own mask up, revealing his blush dusted cheeks and silk smooth lips. “I want to finish what you started. It's been driving me crazy.”

Before Deadpool even had a chance to respond, Spider-Man leaned in, hand sliding to the back of Deadpool's head and pulled him into a tender kiss. Wade felt an indescribable swell in his chest, his whole body heating with a pleasurable warmth. He grasped the arachnid's slender waist and quickly pulled him off the floor and onto the couch, breaking the kiss only for a moment.

“Oooooh it's what you do to me.” Spidey hummed, watching the wide smile that spread over Wade before he pressed into those scarred lips again.

“What do I do to you?” Wade chuckled, letting his hands run down to grip Spider-Man's perfectly round ass.

“I'll show you.” Peter teased before leaving a trail of kisses from the mercenaries jaw, up his chin and back to his rough lips. He had every intent of doing exactly to Wade as the older had done to him back in the locker. Would Deadpool respond similarly, would he be as flustered as Peter was? Peter began to wonder if he even had the power to be as intoxicating as Wade had been. Was he even capable of sending a rush of pleasure through the mercenary?

He swallowed his insecurity's and tried his best to hide the fact that he was new to this. Despite being out of his comfort zone, Peter had a perfect play by play scenario to copy. He could feel Wade's hands squeezing the curve of his butt, caressing him lovingly. Peter made to imitate and ran his hands up the leather covering Wade's toned abs, stopping to hold onto the man's pecs. He could feel the mercenary smiling into their kiss, but it wasn't enough.

Peter hadn't felt as relaxed as Deadpool currently was, no, Peter had been a trembling wreck of nerves and sweat. He had to bring it up a notch.

Careful not to break their kiss, Peter moved onto his knees, one on either side of Wade's lap. Then, without warning, he grabbed the mercenary's hands, tugging them off his ass. Wade grunted, fingers groping at the empty air, but he couldn't fight Spider-Man's super strength. Spidey pushed Wade's arms up until they were above his head, and held them against the wall, still keeping contact with their kiss.

“This is what you did to me.” Peter huffed in his ear as he paused for a quick breath. “You had me completely undone.” he continued as he began to lower himself until his perk little ass was resting in Wade's lap. “You had me craving your touch.” He pressed his weight down just barely before rolling his hips forward, grinding over Deadpool's groin. “You had me creeping closer and closer to the edge, but never close enough.” He whispered before leaning in to press another kiss, rougher this time, to Wade's gaping mouth. He took the chance to suck the mercenary's bottom lip, just as Wade had done to him.

He could feel Wade's arms trembling in his strong grasp, could feel his warm breathes panting against his cheek, and he could definitely feel an erection growing as he continued to grind himself against the anti-hero. Surely by now Deadpool understood how Peter felt, he had to know what his touches had done to the web slinger. However, this was as far as things had gotten in the locker, and Peter was beginning to realize he wasn't sure what he should do next. Luckily for him, Wade seemed to have ideas of his own.

“Oh god baby boy, I need to touch you.” Deadpool pleaded, his hands clenching into fists against the wall. “You've got to let my hands go, I can't take it.” His voice was a wrecked mess and Peter smiled, knowing it was all because of him.

Spidey loosened his grip on Wade's wrists and immediately the mercenary's hands flew to grasp the web slinger's hips. He stopped the hero's hypnotizing grinding, knowing he wouldn't be able to contain himself if he was stimulated any further.

“Wade is something wro-” Peter was cut off as Deadpool suddenly flipped him down onto the couch, lying on his back. A small squeak escaped him when the anti-hero grabbed his soft cheeks in his leather bound hands, holding Peter's face as he showered him in adoring kisses. Wade slipped one hand to the back of Spidey's knee, pulling his right leg up and sliding himself down to hover over the hero. Their hips connected and Wade pushed further until his aching erection was pressed against the protective cup of Spider-Man's suit.

Peter's frustration began to bubble again, the cup preventing him from feeling Wade as he slowly rocked against him. The cup had to go, he wanted the full experience this time, and he wasn't about to let it hold him back. In fact, he decided it all had to go, and fast.

Hoping to get his message across, Peter grabbed Wade's hands and moved them down his chest, over his stomach and just above his hips, letting them rest over the nearly invisible separation in his suit. However, the mercenary didn't seem to get the hint and simply continued his mind numbing thrusts. Spidey raked his finger over the edge of his spandex top, lifting it for Deadpool to slip his hand underneath.

The feeling of cold leather moving over his bare stomach was enough to drive Peter mad. He broke their kiss with an irritated huff, his voice a low grumble.

“Gloves, off.” He demanded. Deadpool stopped all together, becoming still as a statue. The whites of his eyes widened, looking into the blank stare of Spider-Man's mask.

“You...you realize that this,” he pointed to the scarred skin revealed on his mouth and chin, “is all over. Like...it's not pretty Spidey.”

“Wade, I don't care about your skin.” Peter sighed. He would be lying if he said the interruptions weren't frustrating him just a bit, but he was starting to see that despite his tough exterior, Wade was very delicate.

Deadpool hovered over him, hesitant as Spider-Man carefully took a hold of his hand.

“If you aren't comfortable with this then I'll stop.” Peter assured him, slowly unhooking the clasp around Deadpool's wrist. “But I want you to know,” he slipped the glove off gingerly, letting it slide from Wade's middle finger before discarding it onto the floor, “I wouldn't change a thing about you. You're perfect.” Peter fell quiet as he pulled Wade's rough palm up to his smooth lips and pressed it with a gentle kiss.

Wade inhaled sharply and his heart fluttered, he could feel the warmth of Spidey's breath drifting between his fingers. Just this small contact without the leather or spandex between them was already so intimate, and Wade couldn't control himself any longer. A pleasured growl rumbled out of him and he quickly bit the finger of his other glove and yanked it off roughly. The need to feel every perfect inch of the hero beneath him was suddenly his priority. He scooped his arms under Spidey, pulling him flat against his chest before all at once standing off of the couch.

Peter instinctively wrapped his legs around Deadpool's middle as the mercenary carried him off through the apartment and into the back room.

“You deserve better than a broken couch.” Wade muttered into the web slinger's ear. He found the undetectable separation in the hero's suit and let his hands slip beneath the spandex yet again. His fingers raked up Spidey's back, making Peter shiver and burry his face in the crook of Wade's neck.

“Oh god, Wade, I don't care if it's on the couch. Hell I don't care if you have a locker back here and you throw me in it. But I need you and I need to get out of this suit!” A blush heated his cheeks but it was lost under the top half of his mask.

Wade carried the trembling mess of a hero into his bedroom which was pretty much unused for the most part. Despite the rest of the apartment, the bed was kept and the whole room was practically barren, as if the mercenary had never stepped foot into the room before. However, Peter didn't pay attention to those minor details, his focus was on Wade. The college student found himself plopped onto the bed with the mercenary still gripping him as if he would vanish if he let go. Peter felt like he was being teased as Deadpool slowly ran his hands from his hips, up his toned abs and to his pecs where he gave Peter a pinch.

“I need this suit off Wade.” Peter whined, squirming under his exploring hands. Deadpool grinned mischievously before yanking the top of Spidey's suit upwards until it slipped over Spider-Man's still masked head. It was chucked onto the floor, along with Spidey's gloves and Deadpool's shoes. Deadpool had to pause as his fingers lingered over the top of Peter's spandex pants. He let his eyes rake over the porcelain smooth skin of his favorite hero, it was almost too much for his little heart to handle.

He had dreamed of this, fantasized over it, but never in a million years did he ever think this would actually happen, Spider-Man, here...in his bed. He didn't deserve the wall crawler, but damn if he was going to pass this up. The voices in his head were quick to remind him that this was probably a one time thing for Spider-Man, no way would he crawl back to Wade after tonight. But Deadpool didn't care, not in this moment, no, not with Spidey sprawled out, half naked, underneath him and practically begging for him. Even if Spidey did break his heart later, it would all be worth it for this one night.

“W-wade...” Peter started, snapping the mercenary from his train of thought. “Are you alright?” he stared up at the mercenary who had stilled over top of him.

“How can I not be? This is everything I've ever dreamed of.” He gave a soft chuckle before hooking his fingers in the tight spandex band of Spidey's suit. A seductive smile spread over his face as he slowly began to inch his pants down on his hips. Peter couldn't help the blush rushing to his cheeks as he was stripped agonizingly slow. His heart hammered away in his chest like a pounding drum, he could barely form coherent thoughts.

Peter bit his bottom lip and turned to stare at the far wall as Wade finally freed his aching erection. The sheer relief from having that constricting cup gone helped relax him, barely. His face still felt hot as a toaster oven and his racing heart was beginning to make him fidgety. Or perhaps it was the way Wade traced his hips and tenderly kissed his inner thigh that had his whole body ready to convulse.

“You're so fucking perfect, baby boy.” The mercenary hummed, giving the hero's shaft an experimental stroke. He relished in the way Spidey's shoulders jerked and his mouth hung open with a gasp. Wade wanted to take the web slinger all the way, wanted to have him squirming as he pounded into that perfectly tight ass. However, he held back his lust and settled for pleasuring the wall crawler. Wade wasn't entirely sure how far Spidey had wanted to go, and if this was a one time thing, it was better not to get himself too attached and hopeful. With that in mind, Wade pressed a quick kiss to Spidey's open, panting lips. This was enough for him, Wade decided, taking what he could get.

He moved back, slipping one of Spidey's legs over his shoulder. He sucked on the sensitive skin of Spidey's inner thigh, still continuing to stroke the hero at a slow and steady pace.

Peter had his hands clenched in the sheets, doing his best not to buck his hips into Wade's hand. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. All the sensations were leaving him breathless and without words, but he wasn't silent. A heated moan escaped him as Wade trailed a slow lick from his thigh to the base of his dick. The mercenary growled in response then slipping the head into his mouth, teasing the wall crawler with his tongue. Peter huffed and bit into his lip, nearly drawing blood.  
Wade let a sly smile creep onto his face before sucking Spidey in all the way. Immediately Peter threw his head back, nearly smacking it against the head board. He groaned loudly, a trail of drool slipping down his chin.

“Oh gos-W-wade!” He practically screamed when the mercenary began to bob his head rhythmically. Peter's body twitched, his back arching, chasing that sweet release. His toes curled and his fists clenched, and he knew he wouldn't last long. He couldn't believe how amazing it all felt, being so close after a full night of frustrating wet dreams and waking up just to jerk himself off in the shower. The real thing was better than what he had imagined, he was so close to the edge.

“W-wade I'm gonna...” He panted as the mercenary hummed in acknowledgement, sending tremors up his shaft that made his nerves spark.

“If you...d-don't stop, I'll...” He couldn't finish as Wade mercilessly sucked his throbbing member and gave a playful squeeze to his ass.

“W-wade!” Peter screamed as he suddenly toppled over that edge he had been chasing for so long. His whole body shook as he came, Wade never letting up until Peter was nothing but a panting, twitching mess bellow him. He slid off the hero with a pop, a trail of saliva stretching from his lips. Pushing himself up he crawled over Spidey until he hovered over his flushed pink cheeks. Peter stretched up and kissed him lazily, tasting himself on the mercenaries lips.

“That...was amazing.” Peter sighed. His muscles were slowly relaxing and he felt like a lazy puddle, his eye lids were heavy. He could finally rest now, having put that sense of incompletion out of his mind. He wouldn't be left wondering or fantasizing and maybe now he could get some much needed sleep.

It hit him like a truck and he couldn't fight a yawn. Wade snickered, collapsing beside him on the disheveled bed.

“Tired?” He asked, caressing his hand over Spidey's stomach lovingly.

“I could...probably use a nap.” He confessed, wondering if it was the lack of sleep, stress, crime fighting or Wade that had his body feeling exhausted.

“Sleep, you deserve it.” Wade hummed, planting a soft kiss to Spidey's temple.

“W-what about you?” Spidey stiffed another yawn, turning to glance over the mercenaries still clothed figure. He raked his fingers down the red leather, giving a gentle squeeze to the bulge bellow Wade's belt.

“Don't worry about me. Get some rest.” Deadpool insisted, gently moving the hero's hand away and letting Spidey's fingers lace between his own scarred ones. Peter wanted to argue but he couldn't fight his drowsiness any longer and succumbed to sleep with a satisfied sigh.

Wade lie awake beside the web slinger, lazily stroking his thumb over Spidey's hand. He took in that intoxicating smell of fabric softener, coffee and sweat, banking it in his memory for the hundredth time. He figured Spider-Man would surely come to his senses after he awoke from his nap. No doubt he would thank the mercenary, leave and they would never speak about it again. The thought made his heart ache, but he knew it would only be worse if he tried to be hopeful about it. So, instead, he memorized everything he could about this moment, drifting asleep with Spidey's head tucked over his shoulder.

Spidey awoke hours later to the quiet buzz of his phone from the end of the bed where the bottom half of his suit had been discarded. The dull lights of the night life outside the window cast a soft blue glow on the room. Peter realized the sun had set hours ago, but he didn't particularly care. He felt a swell of happiness flutter in his chest when he noticed how Wade had his arm draped over his stomach, pulling him close. He used his foot to kick his phone up the bed before snuggling closer to the warmth that was Wade. He dimmed the brightness on his cell and opened his unread texts from Ned.

 **Ned:**  
Hey :)  
Missing you here in paradise.  
How is summer break going so far?

 

Peter smiled, feeling Wade's steady breath against the back of his neck. A small tremble traveled down his spine before he decided on a response.

 **Peter:**  
I did something interesting like you suggested.  
Ooops, auto correct.  
I meant SOMEONE

 

He chuckled under his breath before finally pulling off his mask. He had been hesitant to the night before, unsure of what Deadpool's reaction would be when he showed up uninvited. Then things had moved so quickly and honestly it was the last thing on his mind. However, now he had every intention of keeping this new found love he shared with the mercenary. He figured there was no point in hiding his identity from the man, he trusted him with his life anyways.

His phone buzzed again, Ned's name popping up. But Peter didn't get a chance to read it when he was suddenly squeezed into a tight hug by the anti-hero behind him.

“I must be dreaming.” He heard Wade mutter in mock disbelief.

“You say that a lot.” Peter snorted. A gentle kissed was pressed to the nape of his neck, warm breath rustling his dark brown curls. He heard Wade's voice hitch in his throat and he suddenly fell quiet. Peter rolled over just enough to see that the white eyes of the Deadpool mask were wide as saucers.

“Spidey...your mask!” He gasped. Peter smiled brightly in the hazy blue light of the bedroom before pressing a kiss to the mercenaries scarred chin.

“Actually,” he said, “My name is Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!!
> 
> Is it painfully obvious that the only knowledge I have about this sort of stuff comes from other fics I have read??? Hahah yeah sorry about that. 
> 
> If you have any helpful critiques or comments I'd love to hear them and will take them all into consideration when writing my next fic! Just don't completely crush my dreams XD 
> 
> Anyways, that's all folks! I do have another Spideypool fanfic in the works. It is very different from this one as it is heavily plot based and will probably be a slow burn. Maybe stick around? If you like.


End file.
